pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malediction
Malediction is the 10th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The incuse on Oz has made it's first turn. This worries Oz and he remembers what Gilbert said about Alice needing to die in order for him to get rid of the incuse. Gilbert and Alice walk in and Gilbert sees something is wrong with Oz, so he asks him what it is. Oz just says it's nothing. Alice notices a letter on the ground with some flowers. Oz said a cute girl in blue clothes put them there. Gilbert looks inside the letter and looks surprised. Later, they head out into town to buy ingrediants for dinner. Since Break is looking into the intention of abyss matter, they don't have anything to do at the moment. Alice sees meat and wants some, so she asks for it. Gilbert tells her it's too expensive so she insists on fighting for it herself. Gilbert then agrees to buy some for her since he doesn't want any trouble. Oz says he'll stay behind and wait for them. Gilbert tells Oz to not worry about what Break told him. Leaving his hat, Gilbert goes after Alice. Oz wonders if he is worried about what Break said. Meanwhile, Alice says that Oz told her that Gilbert doesn't have anymemories either. Gilbert is confused on why she is telling him that. Alice says she's wondering what parents are like. Gilberts says he wouldn't know. Alice says she was stupid for asking him, so she'll just ask Oz later. Gilbert then yells at her to not aks him. She asks why, and he says Oz is sensitive on the subject. He then shouts at her a chain wouldn't understand. Alice looked a little hurt by this, but then laughs and says Oz is sensitive? She says he was eating cookies when he was thrown in the abyss. She thinks there's no way Oz could be sensitive. Gilbert tells her to not insult his master. She then comes to a conclusion that Gilbert should tell her why he's sensitive on the subject of parents. She gets herself a seat, and even though she says she has no interest in it, she wouldn't mind hearing the story. She gets Gilbert to tell her by saying this way, she won't have to ask Oz later. Oz, still waiting, sees a little boy being picked on. He threatens them with what they think is a knife and they run away. The little boy is also scared and tries to get away, but Oz shows him it's just a chocolate bar in the shape of a knife. They being to talk and the little boy reveals his name to be Phillipe West. He tells Oz about his parents and asks Oz about his. Oz looks a little spaced out when he asked him and covers his face with Gilbert's hat. Oz starts by saying his mother passed away like Phillipe's. Then, he says he doesn't even remember his father's face anymore. A flashback begins since Gilbert is telling Alice about what had happend when he and Oz were younger. Oz is studying very hard because he wants to impress his father. Gilbert tells him he's already studied enough, but then Oz says once somebody has said they've done enough, they actually haven't done enough at all. Present Gilbert says he was very impressed by Oz, but at the same time, felt something was wrong. The flashback continues. Oz is sitting down with his face covered. He then says he wonders if his father hates him. Gilbert then suggests they go ask Oz's father, since he's actually at the mansion for once. Oz slaps Gilbert's hand and says he's afraid of finding out the truth. Gilbert then goes and says he'll confirm if the rumor all of the servants have said is true for false. Oz yells for Gil to wait, but he does not. Outside, Gilbert sees Oz's father. He begs for him to go an see Oz, but he says he won't. Gilbert then says, "He is your precious son, isn't he?". Oz then sees them. Oz's father then says Oz shouldn't have been born. Oz heard it all. Gilbert then tries to confirm that isn't actualy true, but Oz's father just knocks him to the ground, and says he should listen to his master and that he's just a servant. Gilbert then says he only serves his true master, Oz. Oz's father then orders his guards to fire Gilbert. Oz then rushes over and begs his father not to fire Gil. Oz's father jsut pushes Oz away and calls him a filthy thing. Gilbert being taken away, yells out to Oz, but Oz only stands there in shock. After three days in the dungeon, Gilbert is finally freed by Oscar. Gil hen returns to Oz. He notices something is different about Oz. Oz welcomes Gil back. Gilbert then falls to the ground and cries. He says he shouldn't have done what he did. Oz says that it's okay. And says things have always been that way, and he just has to accept that his father hates him. Gibert still won't stop crying though. The flashback ends and Gilbert says he might have said too much. Alice then gets up all of a sudden. She says something stinks. Gilbert makes sure it isn't him, but Alice says she recognizes the stench from the Abyss. Characters in order of appearance *Xai Vessalius * *Oscar Vessalius * *Ada Vessalius * }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga